duskfandomcom-20200214-history
How Pure Breed Works
What Pure Breed Is Pure Breed represents tribal lineage, coat/markings, physical bearing and other traits that are features from birth onwards, though some might not be evident without shape shifting. You are descended from ancient heroes. Other Garou have instinctive respect and deference for werewolves with blood purity, which generally comes from having unmixed tribal ancestry linking them to a long legacy of legends still sung about at moots. Some tribes like the Glasswalkers, Children of Gaia, Uktena and especially the Bone Gnawers are both ethnically eclectic and do not have their tribal and spiritual roots in these same heroes of Gaia. Garou have instinctive desire and more trust towards purebred kinfolk of their own tribe but not necessarily that of others for these reasons. Purebred werewolves are expected to act the part and be more true to tribal stereotypes- but those stereotypes vary by tribe, by camp and for the Silver Fangs, by Lodge and by House. Characters with Pure Breed (esp 3 or more) need really good background stories to explain their ancestry and deeds since their First Change. Is Pure Breed Rare? Its supposed to be; however, given the popularity of the background in online games in general we're just going to say that in the Dusk WtA cosmology, most Garou/kinfolk besides Bone Gnawers and Glasswalkers have at least one dot of Pure Breeding and the average is 2. 60% of Shifters & kinfolk have Pure Breed of 2-3. 10% have Pure Breed of 4. 5% have Pure Breed of 5 and in Dusk and the Mile High Protectorate, these are almost always Silver Fangs, Red Talons and Wendigo. Most Shifters/kin without Pure Breed at all are Bone Gnawers and Glasswalkers. This isn't canon, but it fits with the general pattern of online WtA play. Pure Breed (Garou & Kinfolk) Creation Rules *must be taken at creation *can be modified from that used in other rooms *'Bone Gnawers' & Glasswalkers cannot take Pure Breed *'Children of Gaia', Uktena (Garou & Kinfolk) can buy up to 3 dots of Pure Breed with good concept/history but keep in mind its supposed to be rare. *'Black Furies', Shadow Lords, Get of Fenris, Fianna 'can buy up to 4 dots of Pure Breed with good concept/history but keep in mind its supposed to be rare. *'Red Talons, Silent Striders, Wendigo can buy up to 5 dots of Pure Breed with good concept/history but keep in mind its supposed to be rare. *'Silver Fangs' *must* have 3 dots Pure Breed and can buy up to two more with good concept/history. Pure Breed 5 Silver Fangs need to belong to both one of the Houses & Lodges. *each dot of Pure Breed allows a Garou +1 dice to all social-based rolls with all Garou + tribal totem (and its brood) + (aware or unaware) kinfolk of their tribe. *each dot of Pure Breed allows a kinfolk +1 dice to all social-based dice rolls only with Garou and kinfolk (aware or unaware) of their tribe. go to the WtA Specific Rules Category:Werewolf Category:Rules Category:Pure Breed